Kingsgrove, New South Wales
Kingsgrove is a suburb in southern Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia. Kingsgrove is south of the Sydney central business district and lies across the local government areas of the City of Rockdale, the City of Hurstville and the City of Canterbury. Therefore, Kingsgrove is in both the St George and South-western Sydney regions. History Governor Philip King granted 500 acres (2 km²) in 1804 to Hannah Laycock (1758-1831), the wife of Quartermaster Thomas Laycock (1756-1809). She named the farm King's Grove in Governor King’s honour. This was later simplified to Kingsgrove. The area would be now bounded by Kingsgrove Road, Bexley Road and William Street. Governor King made Thomas Laycock an officer of merit and recommended him to fill the vacancy an ensign in the New South Wales Corps. Two of their sons, William and Samuel were also given land grants of each in the same area in 1804 and Hannah received another in 1812. The entire of Kingsgrove farm when sold to Simeon Lord in 1829, extended from Campsie and Clemton Park to Stoney Creek Road. The first inn built in the area was the Man of Kent on Kingsgrove Road, near Morris Avenue and was licensed on the 1st July 1850. The licensee Evan Evans, was formerly a sea captain. His daughter Maria married Thomas Smithson, who manufactured snuff and tobacco from premises in Stoney Creek Road. Smithson also had a vineyard on the site of today’s Bexley Golf Course. Kingsgrove railway station opened in 1931 and development in the area followed.The Book of Sydney Suburbs, Frances Pollon, Angus & Robertson Publishers, 1990, Published in Australia, ISBN 0-207-14495-8, p.139 Commercial area The main shopping centre is located on Kingsgrove Road, south of Kingsgrove railway station. Commercial and industrial developments are located on the northern side of the railway line, west of Kingsgrove Road. There are also some commercial developments scattered along Stoney Creek Road and Canterbury Road. A small group of shops on Stoney Creek Road is known as the Kingsway locality. Kingsgrove RSL Club is located in Brocklehurst Lane behind Kingsgrove Road.Kingsgrove RSL Club ~ 4 Brocklehurst Lane Kingsgrove Kingsgrove Road boasts a variety of food outlets, gift stores, restaurants, cafes, hair salons and services such as Solicitors, Accountants and General Practitioners. Transport Kingsgrove Road runs from Stoney Creek Road in the south to Canterbury Road in the north. Kingsgrove Road also has entrance and exit ramps for the M5 Motorway, with access towards Sydney Airport and Sydney CBD. Moorefields Road and William Street are other main roads in the suburb. Kingsgrove railway station is on the East Hills line of the City Rail network. State Transit Authority buses also service the suburb. Schools On Wikipedia * Kingsgrove Public School * Kingsgrove High School * Kingsgrove North High School Elsewhere * Kingsgrove High School, Kingsgrove North High School * Kingsgrove Primary School, Kingsgrove Infants School * Our Lady of Fatima Catholic School and St Ursula Kingsgrove *St Ursula College http://www.stursulakingsgrove.org/ Churches * Our Lady of Fatima Catholic Church * South West Chinese Christian Church (St Thomas Anglican Church) * St Davids Presbyterian Church * Kingsgrove Christian Brethren Church * Kingsgrove Chinese Christian & Missionary Alliance Church *Kingsgrove Every Nation Christian Church Sydney South Parks and recreation Parks in the suburb include Kingsgrove Avenue Reserve, Smith Reserve and Beverly Grove Reserve. Population Demographics According to the 2006 Australian Bureau of Statistics Census of Population, there were 10,620 people usually resident in Kingsgrove. 39.9% stated they were born overseas with the top countries of birth being China 6.8%, Greece 6.2% and Italy 3.2%. English was stated as the only language spoken at home by 39.9% of residents and the most common other languages spoken were Greek 17.9%, Cantonese 9.1% and Arabic 6.1%. The most common responses for religious affiliation were Catholic 29.2%, Orthodox 23.1% and Anglican 10.1%.http://id.com.au/dosydney/Default.aspx?pg=1&gid=3280 Notable residents * Alex Perry - Fashion Designer and Television Personality * Chris Cahill - Professional Footballer * Michael Deshetcantle - Criminal lawyer * Stanley Haviland (1899-1972) - public servant Australian Dictionary of Biography References Category:Suburbs of Sydney Category:Kingsgrove, New South Wales